Steve Blum
Steven Jay "Steve" Blum (born April 28, 1960 in Santa Monica, California, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Amon in The Legend of Korra, Eikichi Onizuka in Great Teacher Onizuka, Mugen in Samurai Champloo, Orochimaru in Naruto, Roger Smith in The Big O, Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop, Wolverine in The Super Hero Squad Show and Wolverine and the X-Men and Zeb Orrelios in Star Wars Rebels. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Captain Cold (ep41), Heat Wave (ep41) *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Heatblast, Announcer (ep37), Baby Four Arms (ep42), Bad Guy#2 (ep4), Band Member#2 (ep36), Barker (ep9), Bob (ep12), Bride's Father (ep43), Bystander (ep6), Eskimo Teen#1 (ep39), Ghostfreak, Handy Buddy (ep33), Heat Jaws (ep25), Man#1 (ep25), Megamutt#2 (ep14), Narrator (ep33), Radio Announcer (ep7), Radio Announcer (ep15), Robber#1 (ep17), Roger (ep2), Security Guard (ep24), Steve (ep36), Store Manager (ep2), Swat Cop (ep28), Tour Guide (ep26), Tour Guide (ep42), Vilgax, Volunteer#1 (ep28) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013-2014) - Addwaitya, Drone (ep80), Ghostfreak, Hobble, Mino-Toga (ep75), Thaddeus J. Collins (ep71), Vilgax, Vilgax Drones (ep52), Xagliv, Zs'skayr *Codename: Kids Next Door (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Makucha (ep14) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014) - Rockwell *Generator Rex (2012) - Leon (ep56), Sebastian (ep56), Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004-2005) - Clamhead (ep32), Stavros (ep18), Yakky Doodle *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Army Pilot (ep24), Baby Devil Dinosaur (ep44), Citizen#2 (ep34), Devil Dinosaur, Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker (ep11), El Diablo (ep44), Logan/Wolverine (ep10), Sauron *Loonatics Unleashed (2005) - Fuz-z (ep2) *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Jamie, AI (ep17), Announcer (ep9), Auto Employee#2 (ep4), Big Alien (ep2), Bot#47 (ep23), Boy (ep7), Cashbox Alien (ep2), Crewman#2 (ep19), Cryok (ep22), Dad (ep20), Driver (ep3), Kurdok (ep14), Onlooker#1 (ep4), Punk Guy (ep21), Slugman (ep24) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Frog (ep16), Janitor (ep16), Mr. Biscuits (ep10), Squish (ep16), Smytus, Tadpole (ep16) *Regular Show (2010) - Barry (ep7), Cricket#1 (ep13), Hooligan (ep13) *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2016) - Zeb Orrelios, AT-AT Driver#2 (ep23), AT-AT Pilot#2 (ep39), Alton Kastle, Amda Wabo (ep1), Blockade Runner Captain (ep18), Dispatch (ep19), EG-86 Gonk Droid (ep19), Freighter Pilot (ep21), Green Leader (ep33), Imperial Crewman (ep13), Imperial Officer (ep14), Imperial Officer (ep27), Imperial Officer (ep30), Imperial Officer (ep34), Imperial Officer (ep37), Imperial Officer#1 (ep20), Imperial Officer#1 (ep25), Imperial Technician (ep19), Imperial Technician (ep22), Imperial Technician#1 (ep16), Ithorian Driver#2 (ep21), Phoenix Leader (ep18), Phoenix Two (ep24), Phoenix Two (ep31), Rebel Trooper (ep32), Rebel Trooper#2 (ep40), Scanning Technician (ep9), Shuttle Trooper#1 (ep12), Stormtrooper (ep33), Stormtrooper#1 (ep11), Stormtrooper#1 (ep13), Stormtrooper#1 (ep35), Stormtrooper#2 (ep20), Stormtrooper#3 (ep13), Stormtrooper#5 (ep30), Stormtrooper Commander (ep1), Stormtrooper Commander (ep2), Stormtrooper Commander (ep3), Stormtrooper Commander (ep6), Stormtrooper Commander (ep10), Stormtrooper Commander (ep12), Stormtrooper Commander (ep23), Stormtrooper Commander (ep27), Stormtrooper Deck Officer (ep23), Supercommando#1 (ep36), Tactical Droid Head (ep14), Technician#1 (ep15), Technician#2 (ep15), Walker Pilot (ep4), Wingman#1 (ep24) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Beta Ray Bill (ep34), Dell Rusk/Red Skull, Hydra Scientist (ep6), Logan (ep6), Ogre (ep6), Wolverine/Logan (ep49) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Amon, Baraz, Crazy Yao (ep19), Hunter#2 (ep19), Red Lotus Guard#1 (ep39), Spirit Frog (ep19), Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2003) - Architect (ep53), Man#2 (ep53), Monster#7 (ep53) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Emil Blonsky/'Abomination', Wolverine/'Logan', Chthonadons (ep24), Fireman Bratton (ep6), H.E.R.B.I.E. (ep11), Heimdall (ep20), Pteranodon (ep17), Pyro/John Allerdyce (ep22), Thanos (ep11), The Clown (ep9), Zabu (ep17) *Totally Spies! (2001) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Prime (2010-2013) - Starscream, Announcer (ep30), Bombshock (ep57), Insecticon (ep36), Insecticon#1 (ep60), Jerky Teen (ep1), MECH Agent (ep33), MECH Navigator (ep16), Newsperson (ep11), Trooper (ep36), Trooper (ep50), Trooper (ep53), Trooper#1 (ep27), Trooper#1 (ep54), Trooper#3 (ep28), Trooper Pilot (ep1), Trooper Sentry (eps3-4) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2014) - Beetle, Doc Samson (ep16), Dog (ep24), Guy#2 (ep40), Ka-Zar, Logan/Wolverine, Man (ep10), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#2 (ep46), Teacher (ep40) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2005) - Guide (ep16), J.T. Page (ep14), Melbourne O'Reilly, Rama Yam (ep41), Rufus Raucous (ep6), Steve Powell (ep14) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Wolverine/'Logan', Fever Pitch (ep10), Vanisher/Telford Porter, Vindaloo/Venkat Katregadda (ep6), Young Berzerker (ep12), Additional Voices *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Count Vertigo, Henchy (ep20), Rudy West (ep20) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Atlas, General Sam Lane, Additional Voices *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Black Mask/Roman Sionis, Firefly/Garfield Lynns, Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Batman: Year One (2011) - SWAT Member, Stan, Tom *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Gruff Cop, Watchman#2 *Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) - G'Hu, Kloba Vud, Palaqua, Ranakar *Hulk Vs (2009) - Logan/'Wolverine' *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Lex Luthor *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) - Lex Luthor *Justice League: War (2014) - Darkseid *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) - Lex Luthor *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - Bane, Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) - Inferno *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Starscream, Darksteel 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Abner, Clem 'Movies' *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Regular Show The Movie (2015) - Brit, Commander, TV Game, Techmo *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Shoe, Sparky *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Additional Voices, ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Glorft Robot (ep28), Jamie (ep28), Kid (ep28) *DC Showcase: Green Arrow (2010) - Count Vertigo, Guard, Newscaster *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2010) - Wolverine/Logan *Star Wars Rebels (2014) - Zeb Orrelios (ep3) 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Vilgax, Alien Fly Prisoner, Heatblast, Nightmarish Alien *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Port-A-Lod, Robot, Smytus, Teacher, Used Car Salesman *Niko and the Sword of Light (2015) - Rasper *Regular Show: Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special (2015) - Carter, Goose 2, Playco 2 *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Dale, Muscle Bro, Toll Booth Operator *Regular Show Presents: The Real Thomas: An Intern Special (2014) - Aisa Goon 1, Premier Koshkov, Private *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Zeb Orrelios, Alton Kastle, Stormtrooper#3, Stormtrooper#6 *Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow (2016) - Zeb Orrelios, Imperial Officer#2, Rebel Soldier *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) - Zeb Orrelios, Alton Kastle, Imperial Technician#2, Stormtrooper Commander 'Web Animation' *HoloNet News (2014) - Alton Kastle Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Assassin (ep4) 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Sanjuro *Blade (2012) - Captain McRay, Kikyo Mikage, Old High Council Member (ep8), Young High Council Member (ep8) *Durarara!! (2011) - Kyohei Kadota, Man A (ep5) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Kyohei Kadota *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Kyohei Kadota *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Yukiatsu Ryudo *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Eikichi Onizuka, Koji Fujiyoshi, Hiroshi Kochatani (eps12-21), Homeroom Teacher (ep1), Kamioka, Kuma (ep6), Punk (ep8), Punk in Class 0 (ep1) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Harlock *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Leeron *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Cunningham, Doctor (ep20) *Love Hina (2002) - Alligator (ep10), Director (ep6), Evil Dragon King (ep8), Hinata Elder, Keitaro's Father (ep1), Lamba Lu (ep10), Male Student (ep5), Masayuki Haitani, Naru's Father (ep22), Principal (ep7), Yasuhara Maehara (ep2) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Ohnoki, Orochimaru, Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (eps304-305), Allied Ninja (ep316), Ao, Chomei the Seven-Tails (ep329), Hinoe, Kizashi Haruno, Leaf Ninja (ep350), Zabuza Momochi *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Shizuma Kusanagi *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Dhalsim *Wolverine (2011) - Kikyo Mikage, Madripoor Thug (ep7), Minions (ep4) *X (2002-2003) - Seiichiro Aoki, Kamui's Friend (ep11) *X-Men (2011-2012) - Wolverine/'Logan', Mutant Patients (ep6) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Ken Akamatsu, Masayuki Haitani, Officer, Shinobu's Father *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Ken Akamatsu, Masayuki Haitani 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Assassins, Man A 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Celestine *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Spike Spiegel *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Flamedramon/'Raidramon'/'Magnamon', Computer Voice 1, Poromon *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Vincent Valentine *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Orochimaru *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Sand Ninja *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Kizashi Haruno *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hamura Otsutsuki, Ohnoki 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Forgetter *Love Hina Again (2003) - Masayuki Haitani (ep1) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Gunman George *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Abomination, Red Skull, Taskmaster 'Video Games' *007: From Russia with Love (2005) - Additional Voices *Area-51 (2005) - Additional Voices *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - Heavy Flamethrower *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Leandros *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Ian Kennedy, Jordan Fraser, Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Masked Guard#2 *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Inmates, Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Mr. Sickle Abramovic *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Militia *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Electrocutioner/Lester Buchinsky, Ricky "Loose Lips" Leblanc *Batman: Arkham VR (2016) - Killer Croc, Thug 1 *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Captain Cold, Heat Wave/Mick Rory *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Blockbuster, Children of Arkham Leader *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Ghostfreak, Heatblast, Vilgax *Bionic Commando (2009) - Buraq Pilot, Joseph "Super Joe" Gibson, Multiplayer Announcer *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Sparkies, Thunderhogs *Bulletstorm (2011) - Grayson Hunt *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Tank Dempsey, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Calibos, Eusabios, Guard *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Purifier *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Avatar, GDI Commando *Darksiders II (2012) - Eternal Throne Guard 1, Seneschal Araxis, The Hunter, The Judicator *Deadpool (2013) - Wolverine *Diablo III (2012) - Zoltun Kulle, Monster Voice Effects *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Gallantmon (Guilmon), Guilmon, System VO, WarGrowlmon *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Zeb Orrelios *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Bernard R. Fresko *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Oghren, First Enchanter Irving *Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening (2010) - Oghren *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful om Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Full Throttle (1995) - Sid *Fuse (2013) - Ivan Sovlenko, Raven Guard/Grigori *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Gung Ho, Iron Grenadier *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Ares *Ground Control II: Operation Exodus (2004) - G'Hall Vicath, K'Haunir Vicath, Unit Feedback *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Sauron *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Rytlock Brimstone *Halo 3 (2007) - Brutes *Halo 4 (2012) - Marine, Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Multiplayer Team Leader *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Abathur, Dehaka, Rexxar *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Lex Luthor, Nightmare Batman *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - White Martian Leader *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - City Watch, Eormen Gest, Han Tetran, Inthaels Scyld, Raf Klyr, Red Idward, Varani Merchant, Varani Wayfarer *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Alfred Pennyworth, Bane, Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, Ra's Al Ghul *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Bane, Orc Commander, Sauron *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Taskmaster *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Logan/Wolverine, Red Skull *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Mr. Sinister, Rocket Raccoon, Sauron, Taskmaster, Wolverine *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Heimdall, Wolverine/Logan *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Wolverine/Logan *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Grunt, Shadow Broker, Wilson *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Grunt, Rachni Queen *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Nemesis Orcs, Sauron *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kuai Liang/'Sub-Zero', Bo' Rai Cho, Reptile *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Orochimaru *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Orochimaru *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Orochimaru *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Black Smoke James, Captured Pirate#2, Captured Pirate#4, Cursed Pirate, Joshamee Gibbs, Spanish Soldier *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Mr. Dinkles *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Biker One, Gladiator, Qwark Announcer, Thug Leader *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Assassin, Nestus *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - Mark Tepper, Additional Voices *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - Mark Tepper *Samurai Western (2005) - Ralph Norman, Gunman 4 *Scooby-Doo! First Frights (2009) - Willy *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Additional Voices *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Gunner, Pilots, Prisoners, US Soldiers *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Auric *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Auric, Diggs *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Derbert *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Skully, Tuk *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Bungo *Sorcery (2012) - Alchemist, Elven Assassin, Primus *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Anti-Venom *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Hobgoblin, Vulture *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Abathur, Dehaka, Yagdra *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Abathur *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Male Alliance Infantry 1 *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Empire HUD, Stormtrooper, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Defiler, Tie Interceptor Pilot, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - AT-ST Driver, Hover Tank Driver *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) - Computer, Rebel Officer, Rebel Soldier *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Galak Fyyar, Reborn 1 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Black Vulkars, Bounty Hunter, Kandon Ark, Karal Karr, Mandalorian Commander, Mandalorian Mercenary, Matrik, Port Authority, Prospective Sith Student, Redros, Senni Vek, Twi'leks, Yun Genda *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Bail Men, Shocktrooper, Stormtrooper 2 *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Stormtrooper 3 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Andronikus Revel, Baron Deathmark, Admiral Monk, Beastmaster, Chorto Rinn, King Bouris Ulgo, Lars Baddeg, Vaarko Tiyai *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Andronikus Revel, Baron Deathmark, Fleet Admiral Aygo *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Andronikus Revel *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Bey'wan Aygo, Keeper *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Andronikus Revel, Bey'wan Aygo, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Captain Kazac, Cash Zarrin, Hutt Thug, Ilosov, Regulator Comm Officer *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Andronikus Revel *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Civilian Pilot 2, Imperial Zero-G Stormtrooper, Olin Garn *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) - Imperial Pilot 4 *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - General Kraang, Mega Kraang *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Curt Connors/'Lizard' *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gang Member, Kraven the Hunter *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Rust *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Hundun *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Gondor Soldiers Unit, Siege Ladder Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Gondor Officer, Mouth of Sauron, Orc Narrator, Orc Officer *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Additional Voices *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Microphone *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - Scott Mitchell, Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Bonecrusher, Defensor, Ground Soldier 1 *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Sharpshot, Shockwave, Swindle *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Insecticons, Starscream, Vehicon Car, Vehicon Truck *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Sharpshot, Shockwave, Swindle *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Barricade, Narrator *Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2011) - Mercenary, Thug *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Guardians, Serbian Soldiers *Unreal Tournament III (2007) - Corrupt Robot, Iron Guard Male *Wipeout 3 (2012) - Mr. Doodle, Sergey Starboard, Shigiru Mitchell *World in Conflict: Soviet Assault (2009) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Troll Male, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Wolverine/'Logan', Pyro *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Wolverine *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Omega Red, Wolverine/Logan *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Jason Stryker, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - IYOTEN, Nala, Yata *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Nala, Yata *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Nala, Yata *.hack//Infection (2003) - Sanjuro *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Sanjuro, Wiseman *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Sanjuro, Touru, Wiseman *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Wiseman, Sanjuro, Stehoney, Zyan *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Volk *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Sergei *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Ignacy, Raven *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Gengoro Narazu, Isohachi Motomiya, Sazanka *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Vincent Valentine *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Sun Jian, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Sun Jian, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Cao Xiu, Guard Captain, Han Hao, Ma Su, Sun Jian, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Guard Captain, Xiahou Yuan *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Cid *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Ba'Gamnan *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Proprietor, Verstael *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Kessen II (2001) - Guan Yu *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Ranulph *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Genome Soldiers *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Mighty No. 8 Countershade *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Orochimaru, Teuchi, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Orochimaru, Passerby, Tobirama Senju, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Orochimaru, Sound Ninja "A" *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Ohnoki, Orochimaru, Ao *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Orochimaru *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Ohnoki, Ao, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Orochimaru *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Ao, Ohnoki, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Ohnoki, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Neo Contra (2004) - Master Contra *No More Heroes (2008) - 1: Dark Star *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Gale *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Gale, David Gale *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Male Soldier, Piccolotto Rosetti, Schweimer *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Granox, Guardian Boreas *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Gah-Goojin, Jergingha, Wanna *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Canaan, Professor, Sellers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (283) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (76) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2016. *He received a certificate from Guinness World Records that recognized him as the "most prolific videogame actor" in the world with 261 credited appearances as of May 10, 2012. Category:American Voice Actors